


Eye of the Lion

by AvilWalker3



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shiro (Voltron)'s Arm as a Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvilWalker3/pseuds/AvilWalker3
Summary: After a skirmish with the Galra, Princess Allura finds herself wedged in the door to the cockpit of the Black Lion, but both she and Shiro find a way to make use of the situation.Co-written with xXArtimisXx of Deviantart.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 21





	Eye of the Lion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece that got started about a year ago, picked up some steam and then kinda got forgotten about for a bit, so I've dovetailed it and decided to put it here, might end up writing a sequel or at the very least some more Shallura content :3

Shiro sat back in his chair at the helm of the Black Lion, his muscles relaxing as he let out a sigh. It was neither a sigh of relief or exhaustion, but a mix of the two and a puff of air that he hadn’t realized he was holding. The sweat dripping down his neck and just beneath his hairline was refreshing in the cool air of the cockpit, a welcome feeling after the heat and adrenaline from a heavy skirmish with the Galra. 

“Princess?” he called out, his voice a bit croaky from shouting in surprise and yelling for Allura to duck, take cover, or hold on tight to something, lamenting the lack of extra seats in the Lions.

“I’m here,” she answered softly, groaning as she rubbed her head. “A bit sore from a few falls, but all right. And you?”

“I could use a vacation...” he chuckled as he sat up straight and turned to look at her. “Or a decent nap. That was one hell of a-” The Black Paladin never finished that sentence, instead bursting out with laughter at the sight of the Altean Princess. 

While he had taken evasive action in the earlier skirmish, Allura had somehow been thrown into an unusual situation. The inertia from a hairpin maneuver had forced her backwards, having not managed to steady herself in time; causing her rear to get stuck in a partially closed door that lead out of the Black Lion’s cockpit. 

Shiro stood up and walked over, trying to stop himself from chuckling at the sight, it wasn’t working.

“What exactly am I looking at here?” he asked, folding his arms with a smirk, knowing full well what he was looking at.

Allura folded her arms as well, huffing with reddened cheeks. “It appears that my posterior has been caught in the door as it was closing.”

“Are you saying your butt is too big to fit in there?” Shiro asked cheekily, holding back a chuckle.

“I’m saying that it got stuck in there as it was closing and now I can’t get it back out, can you  _ please _ help me get out?” she asked with a defeated sigh.

“I dunno Princess, maybe if I leave you in there till we get back to the Castle it’ll teach you to hang onto something during combat.” he teased, leaning forward in front of her.

Allura glared at him through a flushed face. “Shiro...” she warned, raising a frustrated brow at him.

“Alright, alright!” with his hands raised in surrender before taking off his helmet, letting it drop to the floor beside them. “Okay, gimme your hands and we’ll see how this goes…” he continued with some uncertainty.

The two grabbed each others wrists and locked eyes for a moment, tightening their grip. “One, two, three, PULL!” he shouted to himself, leaning backwards as they both strained in an attempt to get the princess free.

Allura felt herself move a little bit, but not enough to get herself free. “A-Again!” she called, trying to wiggle out.

Once again Shiro counted down before pulling hard, leaning further; this time arching his back which caused his pelvis to move forward as well. His crotch came a mere inch from Allura’s face and her cheeks quickly turned a deep red before Shiro fell over onto the floor.

“J-Just once more, I-I think I’m almost free!” she said, biting her bottom lip subtly. “I think you should take your armour off first, so there’s no resistance or dead weight.”

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck as he sat up, his brain still processing the suggestion. “Uhhh, okay? If it will help, we might as well give it a shot.” he said, standing back up.

He then rolled one of his shoulders, his hands already starting to remove his Paladin armour. Allura watched intently, her cheeks still a deep crimson until Shiro stood in front of her, wearing nothing but a black, figure-hugging bodysuit. 

Once more he took hold of her wrists, taking in a deep breath before counting down. “One. Two. Three!” he grunted, pulling back as hard as he could. Again he arched his back, his crotch moving forward till it was right in front of Allura’s face; as she let out a tiny gasp, staring at the highlighted bulge in the bodysuit.

Of course that was until she actually came free, and the Altean Princess flew forward. She squeaked as the pair landed onto the floor of the Black Lion and each other, both of them lying there for a moment as they caught their breath.

Allura was the first to move, her lips forming into a sly smirk as she found her head resting on the Black Paladin’s thigh, still gawking at the obvious protrusion in the black bodysuit.

She slowly crawled up to his head height, keeping her body against his, her hand sliding over and cupping the bulge. “Great work, you got me out. Now how’s about I help you out  _ Takashi _ ?” she whispered.

Takashi _. _ She only ever used his first name when they were being intimate. Whether that was holding hands in the Castle corridors when no one was around, or spooning in her quarters after everyone else had gone to sleep. Either way he knew things were about to get very heated.

Her palm began to massage it slowly as her lips made their way up and strayed across his neck, pecking and gently sucking up and down; Shiro gasping with each touch, his cheeks flushing pink. “A-ah, Allura, we’ve got to get back to the Castle or everyone will wonder what happened to us…” he whispered, trying to focus his mind despite thoroughly enjoying the treatment.

And the silver-haired Princess could certainly tell; the bulge in his bodysuit had grown considerably from her efforts. She continued to massage his crotch and pepper his neck with kisses, her free hand guiding one of his own to her rear.

“Do you still think my butt is too big to fit there? Or are we going to have to argue it till the other gives in?” she teased, biting her lip as she felt his fingers curl into a firm grip on her ass cheek through her armour.

“I...I think we’re going to have to get you out of your combat gear before we get a proper answer, but we need to get back to the Castle first.” he said, a little more firmly, standing up and heading back to the pilot's seat of the Black Lion.

Back in the cockpit proper, the purple display lit up and Lance’s face suddenly appeared, surprising both Shiro and Allura. “What’s up, guys? Did your mission go okay? Or did you need some backup?”

Shiro could just barely hold back a grin as the Blue Paladin stood back slightly and flexed, smirking confidently, although he could have sworn he saw Lance’s teeth sparkle in the light of the main deck.

“Lance? Where’s Coran?” Allura asked from behind Shiro, a hand on his shoulder to remind the Black Paladin just how close she was.

“Coran went to grab something to eat and then sleep for a few hours. Until then, I’m in charge!” he replied, puffing out his chest proudly.

“That’s wonderful! Listen, we just wanted to check in and let you know we’re finished and on our way back.” Allura noted.

“Alright. I’ll let everyone know if they stop by, maybe have Hunk whip up something for you guys to eat when you get back.” Shiro smiled appreciatively at the Blue Paladin.

“Thanks buddy. We’ll be back soon, Shiro and Allura, out.” At his words and the press of a button, the connection to the Castle-ship was severed, and the pair were once again alone in the Black Lion.

“You know, I’m a little surprised he didn’t mention the fact that your armor is off,” Allura whispered.

“Well, I’m not complaining,” he replied, setting his hands on the controls, turning the lion on a dime in the general direction of where the Castle was going to be.

In his mind Shiro could hear growling huffs and knew that his lion was laughing at him.  _ Shush… _ he thought in response, but to no avail. The laughing continued for a bit longer as they slowly navigated through the debris drifting through the area.

Once they were outbound Shiro glanced over at Allura, and then did a double take in shock. While he had been concentrating on getting the Black Lion through the debris field of what used to be a few Galra cruisers and its fighters, the princess had stripped her own armour down to the underwear beneath, her silvery locks now flowing down her back and over her shoulders, free from the bun she previously had.

The white lacy garments stood out beautifully against her dark skin, making the bulge in his bodysuit swell out a little more. Shiro was not the only one to notice though, as once again he heard the Black Lion make a noise in his mind, a mixture between a purr and a possessive growl. He could only silently agree as he ogled the princess.

“Like what you see?” she teased, twirling a lock of her hair around one of her fingers as she leaned against the inner hull of the cockpit.

“A-Absolutely,” he answered. “I wish I could turn around in the chair and look at you better.” he lamented, trying his best to watch out of the corner of his eye.

“Well the good news is,” the Princess started, sauntering over and standing in front of him, “the Castle is so far away it will take us quite a while to get back. The bad news is, you still have to fly.”

Allura hummed as she knelt in front of him, gingerly wrapping her slender fingers around his thick appendage. Shiro let out a small groan as she began to kiss it through the fabric. His fingers gripped the controls as he began to fly the lion in the direction of where the castle was going to be, struggling to keep his eyes from wandering down.

The Princess grinned at his struggle, slowly gliding her lips up and down the length with a low hum, her fingers teasingly tickling the tip as she watched him gasp at the sensations.

“Careful there Shiro, you might want to slow down or we might hit something.” she teased, accompanying the word ‘hit’ with a gentle squeeze to his covered shaft.

Almost on cue the Black Lion shuddered as it scraped along a section of floating metal, Shiro squirmed at the sound as he looked down at the Altean teasing him between his legs. 

“Alright, you win. I’ll go nice and slow, all I ask is that you do the same.” he said somewhat sternly, managing to maintain a slow course while still watching her.

“We’ll see, as long as we can get back to the castle in one piece.” she teased, her hands now feeling along his waistline. “Now, where is th- ah! There is is.” The Princess spoke to herself, her fingers hooked under a tab which began to separate the bodysuit into a top and briefs. 

She giggled, pulling the newly formed briefs down until Shiro’s manhood stood to attention, free from his underclothes. Her eyes looked it up and down, taking in its size with some awe. It certainly wasn’t the first time she had seen it, however; that experience happened not long after the pair had become comfortable, the Black Paladin had just gotten out of a shower and not put on a towel only to find the Princess laying on his bed reading. He had laid out his nightclothes on his bed ready for him to put on, only to find the princess wearing his shirt over her half-naked form.

The sensation of Allura’s soft lips on his hard member brought Shiro back to the present with a gasp. This time, the Altean princess flashed her tongue against the skin in slow, lengthy licks; her cerulean orbs gazing up at him all the while. Shiro saw their glow from the corner of his eyes, and his desire to look down at her was almost overpowering. 

He let out a quiet sigh before pulling the controls back on the Black Lion, bringing the craft to a complete stop before he looked down at the Princess, who looked back up and him with a wide grin.

“Y’know you aren’t making this very easy?” he said folding his arms.

“Oh I’m sorry Paladin, I didn’t realise you wanted something  _ easy _ , I thought you were after a challenge? Something to push your limits?” she retorted in between gentle kisses along his shaft.

He leaned down and daintily took her chin between his forefinger and his thumb. “You might be right, but that doesn’t mean you won’t be in a  _ heap _ of trouble once we get back to the Castle.” he whispered before planting a single kiss on her lips.

“Oh I certainly hope so, now get us moving flyboy.”

As Shiro returned his hands to the sticks controlling the Black Lion, Allura returned hers to her own ‘stick’ that controlled the Black Paladin, giving slow strokes along the shaft as her tongue swirled around the head.

The Lion jerked and twitched mid-flight every now and then as the Princess continued to tease him. She let her tongue slowly drag up the shaft, letting the tip flick off the top with a satisfied smirk. From there her mouth enveloped the head as she began to bob back and forth, trying with each movement to get herself a little further down his length.

She began to hum, trying her hardest to get down Shiro’s sizeable manhood, already starting to feel the tip touching the back of her throat with length to spare. Shiro himself took a hand off the controls, letting it gently stroke Allura’s cheek.

“Don’t push yourself too hard straight away Allura, we’ve got a ways to go still.” he said softly, but with encouragement.

She lifted herself up, humming in acknowledgement as a sly smile spread across her lips. She paused a moment before diving back down, taking in as much of Shiro as she could. He gasped, bucking his hips up by accident; Allura gagged a little but managed to take all of his length, looking up a second with sparkling eyes.

The Black Paladin rolled his eyes and stopped the Lion just clear of the debris field and placed a hand on the top of Allura’s head.

“Alright then, if you’re gonna play it that way…”

He let his fingers curl into the Princess’ hair as he began to bob her head up and down on his cock slowly, much to her delight. Her humming increased tenfold, tongue gliding along the shaft; one hand on Shiro’s thigh and the other massaging her womanhood through her dampened lace undergarments.

Shiro managed to keep himself composed for a few more minutes before cracks in his facade began to show. His breath hitched and became more ragged, his hips starting to buck irregularly. The Princess took full advantage of this, picking up her own pace, her busy hand sliding her panties to the side to gain proper access to her wet snatch.

She quickly picked up a good rhythm, her fingers matching the pace as her head bobbing up and down on Shiro’s cock. The Princess couldn’t hear his gasps over her own muffled moans, slurping and dripping wetness however she did feel him tug at her hair.

The Black Paladin’s hips bucking became even more erratic, his grip on the top of Allura’s head tightening just a little as he began to bring her head up and down faster. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, realizing just how close the man was; her grin returned, albeit with lips wrapped around his meaty length.

She was almost caught off guard with what happened next. Shiro’s fingers curled tighter, pulling her a little closer and the Princess managed to shapeshift her throat just a little to accommodate the sudden surge; she felt the rush of warm liquid starting to shoot into her mouth and down her throat. She looked up to see his eyes half closed and cheeks a rosy shade of red before slowly unsheathing his cock from her mouth with a satisfied smirk.

Allura let him recover for a moment, letting him return eyes to her and be transfixed as she slowly ran her index finger up the bottom of the shaft, gathering some cum that had spurted out post-orgasm and set it on her tongue with a giggle.

“You’ve been wanting that for a little while, haven’t you Shiro?” she teased, shifting up and sitting in his lap, resting his cock between her ass cheeks.

He gave a chuckle and followed it with a quick peck to her lips, which she gave back instantly and hungrily.

“I gotta admit, space road-head has always been a bit of a fantasy of mine.”

“Mm, speaking of fantasies, there’s something I’d very much like to do, and since you’re still as hard as a rock, would you mind helping a Princess out?” she asked with a pout, slowly grinding against his manhood, letting it slick with her juices.

“Of course, how could I say no to the most beautiful being in the galaxy?” he whispered into her ear, rocking his hips a little to match her grinding.

Her face went red for only a moment before she banished it with her shapeshifting. She could feel that hot girth between her legs and she had to stop herself from using her powers again on reflex.

_ No, _ she thought to herself,  _ this time I want to know just what he can do to me. _

Allura gulped before nuzzling into Shiro’s neck, nibbling at the earlobe for a moment.

“Then you won’t mind waiting a little bit while you return the favour?” 

She pressed a button on the Lion’s controls and immediately the chair folded back till it was almost flat. Still straddling him she slipped her fingers under his top and slowly slid them up his torso with much delight.

Shiro tried to sit up after the sudden movement but found himself being pushed back down by the Princess, he’d forgotten just how strong she could be. He let her take off his top as she climbed onto his chest, both hands on his pecs as she looked down at him with hungry eyes and a lip bite.

Allura put a finger to his lips and then slowly dragged it down his face and chest before letting it rest at her womanhood.

“Then shuffle on down so you don’t fall off your chair, mm?”

He obliged, sliding himself down in the seat of the Black Lion until her womanhood, breasts and longing eyes were just about all he could see. He waited a moment as she leant forward ever so slightly and gave him a soft smile.

The Black Paladin began to slowly plant kisses up her inner thighs, making sure to make eye contact as he switched from leg to leg every so often. Allura’s cheeks returned to the rosy red from before, her focus ripped away from hiding her blush as she watched Shiro pepper her lower body with tender, loving kisses.

Eventually his lips reached her womanhood and the moment they gave it the faintest of kisses, he let his tongue pop out and slowly drag up until it flicked off the clit. He continued this motion another three times before letting his lips suck at it a moment; his strong hands gently massaging her inner thighs as he broke up the routine with a rapid flicking of his tongue, all the while trying to keep eye contact with the flustered Princess.

Speaking of which; Allura could barely keep back the little erotic gasps and mewls trying to escape her lips, one hand only just covering her mouth and the other slowly running through Shiro’s hair. He could taste her juices already, and judging from the damp feeling he could feel in his hair he could tell which hand she had been using earlier.

Eventually the Black Paladin pulled his mouth away from her, a thin trail of sticky fluid bridging the tip of his tongue and her wet snatch.

“You taste so wonderful Princess, but I think I might know how to get you making all sorts of noises.” he said with a grin from between her thighs.

“A-And what might that b-” she paused when she heard it; a buzzing sound.

Shiro’s grin only widened has he raised the hand of his prosthetic arm into view for her to see. It was vibrating, the index and the middle finger were vibrating! She gasped and her cheeks turned crimson for only a moment.

“Oh goodness! Shiro why didn’t you tell me it could do that? I would have asked for a  _ helping hand _ long ago!”

He chuckled and slicked his hair back with his other hand, which actually worked with Allura’s juices sticking to some of the strands.

“Oops.” she said with a sly smile.

“Ooh, now you’re gonna get it Princess.” he retorted, placing the two vibrating fingers directly on her clit.

The silver haired Altean actually jumped at the sensation, raising herself a few inches away from his hand, much to Shiro’s amusement. After a moment she bit her lip and slowly lowered herself back against the buzzing digits, letting out a shaky breath as she felt the vibrations return.

After a few minutes of a subtle grind from her, she felt the vibrations die down and let out a little whine; pressing her womanhood completely against the length of his fingers but keeping the fingertips on her clit.

It was just after that Shiro ramped up the vibrations to higher than what they were originally, but not by much. Allura couldn’t stop a moan from getting out and instead let both her hands rest in Shiro’s hair, ready to give a good tug in case he got too cheeky.

The Princess continued to subtly buck herself against Shiro’s vibrating appendage, the Black Paladin making sure that the level never stayed the same for long; dipping and rising however he saw fit to please and pleasure the woman on top of him.

It wasn’t until her subtle grinding became faster and a touch more erratic that she managed to get anything out aside from shaky breaths and moans.

“Sh-Shiro, I-I’m going to…” she whispered.

He gave her a soft smile in return, slowly raising the vibrations to a higher setting as his other hand reached up and stroked her cheek with a thumb.

“It’s okay Princess, you can cum whenever you want, you’re making such beautiful noises.” he said almost sing songily.

That tore it. She was going to cum anyway from the power of his finger-vibe alone; but the sound of his voice, and that look in his eye that told her he was enjoying this just as much as she was, sent her over the edge quicker than first thought. She let out a soft cry and tried her best to ride out the powerful orgasm on Shiro’s metallic digits.

After a few minutes, the Princess lay on top of her Black Paladin, a panting mess; and she wasn’t sure if she could see out the cockpit window, but she was absolutely seeing stars.

Shiro raised the chair up again to its original position and cleaned up his fingers before putting his hands back to the controls of the Black Lion; setting his course to get them back.

“Ready for more once we get back to the Castle?” Allura whispered in his ear before planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Absolutely Princess, though we’ll probably have to get dressed before I land so we don’t get caught by Lance.” he said with a chuckle.

“A few more Doboshes…” she replied, idly tracing his abs with a fingertip.


End file.
